The present invention relates to an electronic percussion instrument such as an electronic drum. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic percussion instrument capable of facilitating arrangement of pad devices, a setup of a sound generating device and the like.
A conventional electronic drum (electronic percussion instrument) is constructed as a musical instrument of a drum set by arbitrarily combining a plurality of pad devices (referred to as a unit “pad”), as shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-06633 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-259193, for example. When any of pad devices receives a strike operation from a user, a performance signal is transmitted from the pad device to a sound generating device via a cable in accordance with the strike operation. The sound generating device generates and sounds a musical tone of a percussion instrument on the basis of the performance signal in correspondence with a setup state of the pad device. Further, the number of pad devices can be increased in user's preference, and a location at which each of the pad devices is to be installed can be determined in user's preference. Further, the user sets up the sound generating device appropriately, by which it is possible to generate a desired musical tone therefrom.
In the conventional electronic drum, in the case where the number of pad devices is increased or an installed location of any pad device is changed by the user, or in the case where the drum set is moved or reestablished, various setups, such as handling of the cable to be connected to each of the pad devices and a setup of sound image localization in the sound generating device in accordance with the installed locations of the pad devices, become troublesome.
Further, in the case where a length of the cable to connect each of the pad devices to the sound generating device is adequate, handling of the excess cable is burdensome. In the case where the excess cable is bundled, its appearance is bad, noise may be generated, or dust tends to be collected. Moreover, since the number of cables is too many, it is easy to be subject to wrong connection, and its weight tends to be heavy. In this regard, in the case where the length of the cable is inadequate, the radius of installation of the pad devices is limited.